


Не идеальный

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime





	Не идеальный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Imperfection](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/425252) by Ithiliel Silverquill. 



Пламя горна отражалось на вспотевшем лбу Куруфина. Он вновь взмахнул молотом, наслаждаясь работой. Этот клинок мог стать одним из его лучших творений.   
Он прервался, чтобы поближе взглянуть на лезвие, когда вдруг понял, что видит в нем свое отражение. Сейчас он выглядел почти как отец… те же угольно-черные волосы, темный омут взгляда, правильные черты лица… Образец мужской красоты, почти без изъянов. Почти.  
Но не идеальный.  
Внезапно Куруфина обуял гнев. Он снова схватился за молот и обрушил его на мерцающий клинок. От натиска его ярости металл зазвенел, едва выдерживая удары.  
Он бил до тех пор, пока единственным источником бликов не стал огонь горна.


End file.
